Joseph Misbehaves On Johnny's Birthday
Joseph Misbehaves On Johnny's Birthday is the sixth episode of the second series of the "Joseph Gets Grounded" series. In this, Joseph and his family go to Chuck E Cheese's for Johnny's 1st Birthday, but Joseph (given his hatred of the baby brother) has other ideas... Transcript (Joseph is in his room, he wakes up to his parents coming up and telling him the news.) Diesel: Joseph we're going to Chuck E Cheese's. Joseph: (complaining) But Dad, Chuck E Cheese's is for babies! Couldn't we go to some other place instead? Diesel: (angry) JOSEPH, DON'T SPEAK TO US LIKE THAT! DO YOU KNOW WHY WE'RE GOING? IT'S YOUR BABY BROTHER JOHNNY'S BIRTHDAY, AND HE'S TURNING ONE YEAR OLD TODAY! NOW COME ON, WE NEED TO HAVE A LITTLE TALK WITH YOU DOWNSTAIRS! (cut to living room/foyer) Diesel: (still angry) Now (and also this time) promise me not to hit your baby brother or do anything dangerous! You better be nice to him or else you'll be grounded for 2 months and I'll take your things but your bed and blanket away to the charity, OK? Kimberly: (excited) Come on, let's go to Chuck E Cheese's! (fade to the family car driving out of the house, and fade to the car arriving at Chuck E Cheese's) DIESEL: (v/o) We're here. (cut to front desk, where a purple tank engine greets the customers) KIMBERLY: Hello, are you Charlie the Fun Engine from Thomas & Friends? CHARLIE: (cheerfully) Why yes I am! And you're here for a birthday party for a... Johnny Evans, I suppose? KIMBERLY: Yes we are. He is turning one year old today. CHARLIE: One year old, you say? Then Happy First Birthday, Johnny! (at the table) JOSEPH: Um, mom, can me and Johnny use the bathroom? I need to... um... get his diaper changed. KIMBERLY: OK, but hurry up. Johnny is getting hungry and he doesn't want to miss out on the pizza... and the party. (JOSEPH and JOHNNY walk to the bathroom, but Johnny tries to wander away) JOSEPH: Johnny, no! Where do you think you're going? JOHNNY: Da da da da! (points to someone who looks like a thinner version of his father) Joseph: Get back here! This guy is not your daddy! (Joseph picks up Johnny, who screams and begs to be let go, and Joseph does so at the bathroom.) Joseph: Why would you wander away from me? You could have lost me there! You're in so much trouble, now! That's it! I'll give you a spanking and then freaking kill you with a chainsaw! (Joseph hits Johnny, but this is censored by a mosaic. Once the beating is finished, Johnny is lying on the floor, crying and screaming as Joseph grabs out a green chainsaw to kill him . Then Mother and Father come in.) Diesel: Come on, Honey, let's use the restroom... (both parents are shocked) hey, why is Johnny crying on his birthday and why do you have a chainsaw? (picks Johnny up, and turns angry) JOSEPH! DID YOU BEAT UP YOUR BROTHER AND WHAT WAS THAT IN YOUR HAND? Joseph: (ashamed) Um, you may not be happy when I say this: Yes, because Johnny was about to wander away from me and I had to do this as punishment and I was about to kill him with a chainsaw. Diesel: OH MY GOD! HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH A THING LIKE THAT AGAIN! Security Officer: Hey, what the hell is going on here?! cops, the security guards, the U.S. National Guard, the U.S. Marines and the U.S. Army Rangers arrive Kimberly: Oh great! Here come the cops and the U.S. Military, Joseph. Police Officer: Joseph, what the hell was that in your hand? Joseph: Nothing. Police Officer: Let us see, kid. shows the police and the security guards the green chainsaw Police Officer: Young man, you should be ashamed of yourself. You know it's against the law for someone to use a chainsaw or other dangerous weapons at a public place such as Chuck E Cheese's! (The police officers and the U.S. military bring Joseph and his family to the governor's office.] The Governor: Shouty Guy's voice 5000% louder OH!!!!!! (X80) JOSEPH, HOW DARE YOU ATTACK AND TRY TO MURDER YOUR BABY BROTHER JOHNNY ON HIS 1ST BIRTHDAY!!!!!!! YOU KNOW THAT YOU COULD END UP IN PRISON FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!!!!!! THAT'S IT, YOU'RE BANNED FROM GOING ANYWHERE IN PUBLIC FOR AN EXTREMELY VERY LONG TIME!!!!!!!! NOW GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!! Diesel: Shouty Guy's voice JOSEPH, YOUR MOTHER AND I HAD IT WITH YOU AND YOUR HORRIBLE BEHAVIOR!!!! WE CANNOT BELIEVE YOU GOT US IN HUGE TROUBLE WITH THE COPS AND THE GOVERNOR!! THAT'S IT! I'M GIVING YOU A BELT-BEATING AND A SPANKING AND YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANYTHING!!! Joseph: (crying) Oh no no no no no no no no, not a spanking! N N N N N N N N O O O O O O O O O O O O O! (Diesel beats Joseph with a belt and spanks him, but this too is censored) Diesel: Now we'll send you both home! (back at home) Steven: Mom and dad. Me and Karen and Jodie are home, but why are you two so angry and why is my brother Joseph crying? Jodie: Oh please don't tell us that he caused trouble today. Kimberly: Allison voice Well Steven, you'll be so furious once I tell you this! Joseph decided to all because he did not get what he wanted!! Now the Governor of GoAnimate City has to ban him from going anywhere in public for an extremely very long time!! Diesel: Now go to your room. You will not get pizza, ice cream, or cake; nor play any games; nor go on train rides, or have fun of any kind or anything else except going to school, doing chores and homework, taking tests that are being sent home from school! Go upstairs and go to bed! No dinner for you tonight! Joseph: (runs up to his room, crying) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (in Joseph's room) Joseph: Man this is the worst day ever! Diesel: (walks in angry) Go to bed now!! (Joseph goes to bed) Diesel: Joseph stop crying and go to sleep! JOSEPH: But dad! DIESEL: Asleep! JOSEPH: But...! Diesel: (furious) ASLEEP. Joseph: (his father walks away) It's just not fair! (The next day) Kimberly: Thanks for donating all of Joseph's stuff except his bed and blanket to the charity again, Sarah West! Sarah West: No problem. GTA Police Officer: Now You're banned from going anywhere else for a very long time! Manic: Mr. Evans and Mrs. Evans, I'm Manic from Sonic Underground